


The story of a very brave Samurai and his Geisha…

by bellemelody



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Humor, M/M, Samurai, historical absurd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:12:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellemelody/pseuds/bellemelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time brave Samurai meet beautiful Geisha... and things are not what they seems...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The story of a very brave Samurai and his Geisha…

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This fic is has no historical value... Here you will find a lot of absurd and non real thing.

So once upon a time, in Japan, lived a very very brave Samurai. His name was Akanishi Jin. He was famous around the world for his fiery temper, strong sword and sexy body. Everyone who lived in Japan knew his name and had no desire to meet this invincible Samurai at the battlefield. His famous “round attack” was a legend for all Samurais, he was so fearless he could fight with his eyes closed . No one dared to come near the Brave Samurai Akanishi Jin, because everybody was afraid of him.

 

His glory was known all over the world and goes before he step in town. All young women and men were in love with him and were very happy even if one of his eyes happens to look upon them .

 

His beautiful head with long hair was proudly raised and his eyes were looking straight to the battlefield. Today was a good fight and he killed a lot of enemies. Now it was time for pure entertainment. Today was the brave Samurai’s Birthday, and so his friends who were fellow samurais, prepared a good present for him. The most beautiful, wonderful, desirable and unbelievable… Geisha Kazuko. This Geisha was the best of the best and everybody was willing die just to see Kazuko’s beautiful white shoulder.

 

So, now, the Brave Samurai was seated in Kazuko’s room, drinking sake and watching the Geisha dance seductively with a colorful fan in a colorful Kimono. Kazuko was moving so elegantly, tempting him, making the Samurai burn with her every step. Kazuko

slowly loosen her long hair and revealed her white shoulder.

 

The Brave Samurai looked at Kazuko’s sparkling shoulder and drank more sake. He wanted to be drunk and to forget about his sorrows and dreams. He was already a little bit tipsy.

 

“Come here,” said the Brave Samurai to his Geisha. Kazuko obediently followed Samurai’s command and sat between his legs.

 

“As you wish, my Master…” said Kazuko in a low hoarse voice.

 

Samurai looked surprised at the beautiful Geisha, because… yes…the Geisha was a boy.

 

“You are a guy?” asked the Samurai with a silly expression on his brave face.

 

“Yes, do you have a problem with it, my Master?” asked the Geisha with a raised eyebrow.

 

“No…Not at all,” said the Samurai, looking at Kazuko’s white shoulder, drinking a good portion of sake.

 

“Is my Master thirsty?” asked the Geisha, looking into the Samurai’s brown eyes.

 

“Your master wants to get drunk,” said the Samurai with s sad smile as he drank more.

 

“My master had a great fight today and killed all his enemies, of course you’ll want to get drunk and celebrate your victory,” Kazuko said proudly. But the Samurai just sighed.

 

“Is something bothering you, my Master? You can tell everything to Kazuko,” said the Geisha softly, caressing samurai’s silky hair.

 

The brave and invincible Samurai Akanishi Jin sighed again. Yes something was bothering him; no… everything was bothering him. He was a famous samurai and had a lot of other loyal subjects around him, but he felt so lonely because he could never say

what he really thought and what he really wanted. He wanted to drink a lot of sake and forget about all his sorrows and fears. Yes, the fearless Samurai was scared, but he couldn’t share with anybody about it.

 

The beautiful Geisha saw sadness in his brown eyes and wanted to take it away and make them smile, so he gently kissed the Samurai’s plump lips. It was a very slow kiss, Kazuko’s lips lightly caressed Jin’s lips like a butterfly’s wing. Kazuko looked at the Samurai and whispered in his ear, “I want to make my brave master happy.”

 

“I’m not brave…” said the Samurai, with a guilty look. The Geisha looked surprised.

 

“Haaa? My master is so modest…” said Kazuko with a gentle smile.

 

“No, I’m not really,” interrupted the Samurai. “I’m not brave… not at all… that is just an image… and it is fake,” said the Samurai sadly.

 

“What do you mean?” asked the Geisha with a low voice.

 

Jin looked around, he was tipsy and wanted to tell the truth to somebody, and Kazuko was so warm and beautiful and the dim light was so comforting.

 

“Okay, I will tell you my story. The truth is, I’m not as brave and strong and cool as everybody thinks I am, I mean I’m cool and very sexy, but I’m not the so-called Brave Samurai,” he looked straight at Kazuko’s expectant eyes. “I’ve always been very clumsy, but my father has always wanted me to become a son that he can be proud of, so he gave me this sword.” He unsheathed the heavy majestic sword which brought glory to the Samurai. “And then he sent me to battle. I had no idea what to do because I skipped a lot of fencing lessons, so I pulled out my sword and went to kill my enemy. But I’m so clumsy, that I started accidentally stabbing everybody around me and they all die. After that, everybody assumes that I’m very brave and strong and can wield my sword brilliantly, always sending me to battle. I pull my sword; stab everybody around me and it works.

 

“So, this is your so-called “round attack”. How is it possible if you always emerge as the winner in a fight?

 

“I have never fought one-to-one. I don’t know how to fight with only one opponent. But if there are a lot, it’s easier and they’re so afraid of me that they never come alone.

 

“But if you are not brave, why are you always the first who starts to fight during battle?” asked a curious Kazuko.

 

“You see, I can’t bear pain, I hate it. I do it first so that they can’t touch or cut me,” said Jin, curling Kazuko’s hair and caressing his shoulder.

 

“But you are so fearless that you can fight with closed eyes.” Kazuko couldn’t believe his ears.

 

“I don’t like to look at blood, it has a big effect on me. I feel weird after battle,” Jin said with a shy smile.

 

“So you don’t want to be a brave Samurai?” asked shocked Kazuko.

 

“I can’t say that I hate it. I’m famous, girls like me. Boys too. I’m cool and everybody wants to be like me, but I feel like a puppet. I don’t want it. It’s like I can’t breathe properly and be myself.”

 

“And who do you want to be?” Kazuko feels that he’s not speaking to a brave Samurai, but to a child.

 

“I want to sing,” said the Samurai happily.

 

“Sing?” Kazuko was shocked.

 

“Yes!! I want to sing my songs. I write a lot of songs and I want to share them with people. I can play a ukulele and …”

 

At that moment, the Samurai and the Geisha heard strange sounds, followed by somebody’s scream. A man in a mask had entered the room with a sword.

 

“I came to fight you, Akanishi Jin!” exclaimed the man with a mask, looking straight at the Samurai’s eyes. “Take your sword and fight like a man.”

 

The Brave Samurai stood at his feet, tipsy, and took his sword in hand. However when he tried to hit his opponent, he accidentally cut Kazuko’s hand. He saw blood appear on Kazuko’s hand.

 

“Blooood…” said the Samurai and he slowly slid down. The truth was, the Samurai was very afraid of blood and faints at the sight of it.

 

Kazuko and the masked man looked at the Brave Samurai in shock and the masked man tried to approach the brave Samurai. But in that moment, Kazuko took the sword in his hand, totally stripped his shoulder and started a very dangerous dance.

No one dared to enter the room; everybody was waiting for the end of the duel. They heard sounds of the fight, the metallic sounds of swords colliding.

 

The brave Samurai opened his eyes and saw an unbelievable picture. The beautiful Geisha Kazuko with his white sparkling shoulder was dancing elegantly in a dance of death; he could see the ripple of muscle in his strong arms. His face was so serious and sweat drops appeared on his forehead.

 

“Sugoi…” The brave Samurai was impressed.

 

In that moment, the fight ended with Kazuko’s sword a few inches away from the man’s neck. He won.

 

“Don’t kill me, please!” begged the man in the mask. Kazuko took off the mask and saw a young and pretty face.

 

“What do you want?” asked Kazuko in a cold manly voice.

 

“Please, teach me to fight like you. I want to be a samurai and I want to be the best. My name is Yuto and I will do anything for you.” Yuto fell to his knees and bowed lowly.

 

“Okay,” said Kazuko. “Now you will go to the others. Tell them that the Brave Samurai Akanishi Jin won this fight and spared your life, and I will teach you everything. I will find you later.”

 

“Yes, I will do it” Yuto said and left the room.

 

Jin looked at Kazuko in shock and asked in horror, “Who are you?”

 

In that moment, Kazuko raised his hand and Jin saw blood. A lot of blood.

 

When he opened his eyes this time, he saw a blue sky and heard a bird sing. He looked around and saw man seating near him.

 

“Who are you?” asked the Samurai as he tried to find his sword.

 

The man looked at Jin and smiled.

 

“How do you feel?”

 

“Kazuko?” Jin was surprised.

 

“My name is Kamenashi Kazuya.”

 

“Kamenashi? It can’t be… You are from the famous family of Kamenashis? Who has the best training school for samurais.”

 

“Had. A long time ago,” answered Kazyua bitterly.

 

“But you are a geisha. How can a samurai be a geisha? And you fight so well…”

 

“I need the money. My family was famous, but we had no money and all our students left us. My father died and we closed our school, but it has always been my dream to open it again and to train young boys to become brave samurais.”

 

“You have double lives,” Jin accused.

 

“I need the money. And you’re not even brave. So shut up,” snapped Kazyua.

 

“Does anyone know about you?” asked Jin.

 

“Only you.” Kazuya looked straight into Jin’s eyes.

 

“Why did you bring me here?” asked Jin. “Where are we now, Kamenashi?”

 

Kazuya looked at the sky.

 

“I think we all have the right to have a dream and to make it come true. Even a failed, clumsy, stupid and not-so-brave Samurai like you,” he said with a smile.

 

“Hey!!! I’m cool and great, everybody wants me. But you are a great geisha, and I kinda like it,” he smiled back.

 

“So, goodbye Akanishi Jin, I hope you will find your way in this life and will stop being someone else’s puppet.” He started to walk away.

 

“And what about you? You will have double lives again. As a samurai in the morning and a geisha in the evening,” shouted Jin.

 

“I need the money.” Kazuya looked back.

 

“You know,” Jin started hesitantly. “I have a lot of money and I don’t want to be samurai again. I can lend you the money, but I have nowhere to go. Maybe you will need a singer in your school, I can play the ukulele very well,” he asked hopefully.

 

“I think we will need a singer. And you can call me Kame.”

 

And together they walked into a new future, the future that they will create, the future where all their dreams will come true. And the future, where Jin will touch Kame’s white shoulder a lot and dedicate all his songs to Kame, the future where Kame will look, with love, into his clumsy, cute and not-so-brave Samurai’s eyes.

 

This is a story of a brave Samurai and his beautiful Geisha. A lot of people have written legends about it, but nobody knows the truth.

 

I know the truth and you know the truth… also the truth knows that the Brave Samurai, who plays a ukulele, sings ‘Eternal’ for his beloved Geisha… and that the beautiful Geisha, who trains young Samurais sometimes strips, shows his seductive white shoulder teasingly because his brave Samurai likes it… But we will never tell about it to anybody…


End file.
